Talk:Sawamura Eijun/@comment-39679142-20190702213255
Quote from below: ''People keep saying Miyuki and Kataoka are rude to Sawamura and throw him aside. Where are you getting this? The characters always explains the reasons why they do things that they do... '' I find this frustrating too. I'm fed up with reading blatant twists of what actually happens in the manga in some of the comments and discussions. I dunno if it's a translation problem but I've even seen people complaining about pro-Furuya translating conspiracies so I dunno, whatever. In any case, I've been reading A2 and there are already a ton of mistakes even on the bio pages here which seem like they come from bad translations of the manga dialogue. However a lot of it also seems to be a tunnel vision (irony) about wanting Eijun to be ace RIGHT NOW and anything that doesn't immediately say "Eijun is the ONLY ACE" is immediately a Bad Thing. For me it's the opposite. I have really enjoyed seeing Eijun develop, grow and bounce back against all the competition, driven forward all the way by Furuya. I don't understand the perspective that Kataoka or Miyuki are anti-Eijun, both of them support him throughout the series but at times Eijun himself needs to step back and reflect (Kataoka sums it up with the one step at a time talk, which it keeps coming back to). The manga states what it considers the ace to be. It's not just the number one jersey (even in A2 the media talk about Seidou as not having a proper ace in recent years, so Tanba having the #1 means nothing in the bigger picture). It's stated that it's about being acknowledged as the ace by the team. It's about being able to pitch through a game even when not on form. It's about dealing with adversity and boosting the team overall. I've been impressed with how Eijun's started thinking for himself and also being more aware of how much he's using Miyuki's time to train (we've seen so many scenes where he's dragging Miyuki into catching at all times of day and night, but there's that one A2 scene where Miyuki is bat practicing and Eijun actually asks if it's ok to interrupt his practice and that showed massive development for me in Eijun's perception as a character). The Furuya hate is just stupid since the rivalry is a big part of why Eijun has made those developments. But this isn't Furuya's page so I won't talk about his character here. In any case, if Eijun had become the ace immediately after the summer tournament, it would've been contrived and hard to believe in. If he had magically become the ace for Koushien it would also have been a bit of a jump. The pacing is fine. It's just frustrating when people complain about the supporting characters without actually reading their reasons or thinking about their actions. I don't like seeing the support cast judged as regards how much they worship Eijun. Kataoka keeps Furuya in the Ichidai game because he's moved by what Furuya wrote in his notebook, and he admits its a mistake and apologises for it. It's not about "favouring Furuya". In fact this same section of the fandom have very short memories because all through the end of the A1 its Ochiai who is the Furuya-fanatic and it's constantly Kataoka trusting in Eijun and putting him on the mound in things like the Ooya game. As for Miyuki, Ochiai gave him a mouthful about not being a good Captain (talk about poking the guy's own insecurities) because he refused to rise to the bait and say that them getting to nationals would depend on Furuya. Miyuki refusing to do that demonstrates he's not "all Furuya" either. I think Miyuki understands Eijun better than he does Furuya for the most part, although he will work with either and consider whoever is playing top form the ace at any one time. But yeah, there's no evidence of an anti-Eijun strategy from either Kataoka or Miyuki. I can see they're setting up Okumura as a potential catcher for Eijun in his third year, but frankly, I hope the manga doesn't get that far, because Okumura is constantly trying to change who Eijun fundamentally is, which is something neither Kataoka nor Miyuki have ever done.